dan vs the market
by bfstall1
Summary: i change my writing format to something that people can read and tell me what do you think of?


[dan at the market] [dan is walking around the store and say's] "okay iv.e gotten that and this know all i need is some cat food for mr mumble's" [dan see's a bag of cat food on display and say's] "wow! this cat food look's like something that mr mumble's would eat" [dan pick's up the cat food and put's it into his cart while pushing his cart to buy the food and say's] "ring me up [dan looking at the name tag] um debbie!" [debbie try's to ring him up and say's] "sorry sir your broke please get out of the store! thank you very much" [dan look's and sound's angry say's] "what do you mean im broke?" [debbie turn's the monitor around for dan to see it and say's] "yep broke pennyless none no money gone you got nothing!" [dan say's] "why you! this would not be the first time iv.e hitten a girl before! [ dan tries to attack debbie when her boss come's in and say's] "hold up! what's the problem here?" [debbie say's while crying] "this guy was going to hurt me!" [dan say's] " i was not going to attack her! she's lying!" [the boss say's while snapping his fingers] "boy's throw him out!" [the bosses boy's grab's dan and he say's while getting thrown out] "let go of me! you turd's!" [dan is thrown out of the store face first and say's while lifting his arm's up] "!" [cut's to dan's apartment dan is calling chris and say's] "cmon cmon pick up the phone you worthless sack of crap!" [chris's phone start's to ring but he try's to ignore it but answers it anyway and say's] "um who is this?" [cut's back to dan and he say's] "it's john dimaggio who do you think it is genius!" [cut's back to chris and he say's] "oh dan it's you what do you want now?" [cut's back to dan and he say's] "just get down here now!" [dan hang's up his phone and chris does the same thing] [elise walk's to chris and say's] " let me guess that was dan again?" [chris say's] "yes he said i should go to see what he want's and if i don.t he will just break our stuff! again..." [elise say's to chris] "well we can.t have that now huh? and hey if your going out be sure to pick up some milk at the market okay?" [chris say's] "okay" [chris and elise kiss and chris walk's out the door and cut's to dan apartment and dan say's to chris] "what took you so long?" [chris say's] "i took the highway" [dan say's] unacceptable! get in i have a plan!" [chris walk's in dan's apartment and say's] "when was the last time you clean this place it's a dump!" [dan say's] "why don.t you shut up? and listen! i am planing to blow up the market and everybody in it!" [chris's eye widen in horror as he said to dan] "you can.t do that!" [dan said's] don.t worry it's easy all i need is crap ton of explosives! and im ready to go!" [chris say's] "no i mean you can.t blow up people that's crime is aginsted the law!" [dan say's] "aginsted the law! watching jersey shore's is aginsted the law! this for oh sweet sweet revenge how delicious you are!" [chris snap's his fingers infront of dan's face as he came to dan said] "what was i talking about?" [chris say's] "um revenge?" [dan say's] "oh yeah! are you going help me or not?" [chris say's] "do i have choice?" [dan say's] "this is great! vengeance shall be mine!" [cut to chris driving dan to the explosive shop called little horror of boom! dan and chris are walking into the store when the store employee say's] "welcome! to th" [dan interrupting him and say's] "yeah yeah now shut up! where are your explosives?" [the employee say's while pointing] aisle 3" [cut's to dan and chris walking out of the store carrying explosives to chris's car and chris say's] " i don.t know something about this just seem's so wrong is it to late to quit?" [dan say's] "with that statement yes! just drive the car!" [cut's to chris driving his car and saying] "where to know?" [dan say's while having a creepy smile on his face] "to the market! chris onward! i say!" [chris say's] "if we get arrested because of this im never talking to you again" [dan say's] "we have been to jail lot's of time's what would make this different?" [chris say's] "dan if they catch us we might be locked up for the rest of our live's!" [dan say's] "pff only someone that has alot of meat on their bone's would be scared to go to jail!" [chris say's] "meat on their bone's what do you mean by that?" [dan say's] "oh you know jail rape" [chris's eye's widen in horror and gulp as he said] "oh lordy no! i don.t want that to happen to me!" [dan say's] "don.t worry i check what time the market closes and right know at 8;oo they should be locking up right now!" [dan and chris arrive at the market ready to blow it up they put explosive's all around the store inside and out when dan say's] " this should be the last one and done! setting to explosed in 4 minute's that should give us enough time to get the hell out of here! run!" [dan and chris ran straight to chris's car to avoid getting blown up they escaped just in time to see the market explsode when dan say's] "ah a beauty of revenge baby! a beauty of revenge" [cut's to chris walking in his house sitting on the counch and elise walk's in and say's] "hey chris! did you get the milk?" [chris say's] "ah crap! i forgot!" THE END! 


End file.
